The present invention generally relates to a decorative charm bracelet arrangement whereby the wearer provides immediate medical identification and information about a plurality of conditions affecting the wearer including specific personal data in the form of for example, name, age, next of kin, telephone numbers (both cell and land lines), parental email addresses, emergency contacts and primary physician's name address and telephone numbers.
Existing prior art examples have taken the form of identification cards attached to utilitarian lanyards made from inexpensive, cheap materials such as cotton, nylon and combinations thereof in the form of ball or beaded chain suspended from a person's neck, pocket, or lapel, badge clips, and student's dormitory key chains.
A few devices have been designed to meet similar needs. The devices shown for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,371—Camillery, U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,559—Coleman, U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,793—Arias et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,702—Lo, U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,128—Leufray-Simms, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,257,967—Rheinstein, U.S. Pat. No. 7,323,998—Girvin et al, U.S. Pat. No. 7,849,619—Mosher Jr et al, U.S. Pat. No. 7,905,036—Howell, US 2003/0106336—Gaskill, US 2003/0150143—Hazard, US 2009/0113933—Hatem, and US 2011/0068926—Jong et al.
Prior art devices such as those disclosed above have several disadvantages with respect to personalizing the means of identification in a manner that is both decorative and informative.
The aforementioned prior art devices such as those disclosed above are adequate for the basic purposes for the specifically intended use, it is apparent that they are uniformly deficient with their capability to provide comprehensive, simple, efficient, and practical medical identification charm bracelet with respect to audible and visual identifications.
To address the particular limitations in the prior art, the instant invention provides a novel arrangement for combining an ornamental adornment in the form of a bracelet, necklace, broach, that provides life saving information about the wearer to enable any bystander to alert medical authorities in the event that the wearer is involved in an accident, or a medical emergency.
Therefore a comprehensive device was needed that would enable the wearer to provide medical information in a manner that will not embarrass or become cause the wearer to become uncomfortable when in the company of peers; this is considered to be of particular concern to minors and young adults.